Hana Yori Dango
by unknow-chan
Summary: "Pensavam que ela era apenas uma flor frágil, mas, na realidade, a garota mostrou-se uma erva daninha difícil de arrancar". Baseado no mangá homônimo de Kamio Youko.::NejiTen::


"**Pensavam que ela era apenas uma flor frágil, que, na realidade, mostrou-se uma erva daninha difícil de arrancar". Baseado no mangá homônimo de Kamio Youko.**

* * *

_**HANA YORI DANGO**_

_**1. Quatro Flores**_

_A academia Yamanote Eitoku é uma escola privada muito prestigiada._

_Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten._

_E estou profundamente desapontada por estudar aqui._

* * *

-Ei, olhe! Aquela garota comprou outra bolsa da Louis Vuitton! –Um grupo de adolescentes cochichava ao observar a chegada da aluna. –Aposto como ela vai chegar aqui dizendo 'olha só o que eu comprei'.

-Meninas, olhem só, a mais nova bolsa da Louis Vuitton. –A garota de cabelos rosados jogou as mechas para trás em um gesto esnobe e puxou uma das alças da bolsa, deixando-a na parte anterior do corpo e melhor visível para as demais.

-Uau! Que bolsa linda! Com certeza, combina com você! –As mesmas garotas que a alfinetavam pelas costas segundos antes, agora lhe despejavam elogios. –Foi muito cara?

-Não, até que foi baratinha. Custou apenas três mil dólares.

-É uma bolsa realmente maravilhosa, não concorda, Tenten-chan?

-É, sim... –A jovem que possuía o belo cabelo cor de chocolate preso em dois coques respondeu meio apática.

_Não que eu me importe, mas por que elas têm que puxar tanto o saco? E, ainda por cima, por que tinham de me envolver?_

A rosada acenou para as outras e se retirou, na opinião de Tenten, ela havia saído à procura de mais garotas para mostrar a bolsa nova. Suspirou, aquela escola de riquinhos mimados realmente não era o seu lugar.

-Você parece uma senhora, Tenten-chan. –Uma garota do grupo o qual acompanhava virou-se para encará-la, com um sorriso no rosto. –Se tirar esses coques, tenho certeza de que ficaria muito mais bonita.

Ouviram o sinal para o fim do intervalo e início da quinta aula, subiram as escadas e caminharam pelos corredores em direção à sala do segundo ano do ensino médio. Os sons de seus passos eram bastante audíveis, não havia qualquer barulho ou voz que as atrapalhasse, fosse um grito ou uma risada.

-Ué, será que não tem ninguém na sala? –Uma das garotas questionou. –Vai mesmo ter a quinta aula?

Entraram na sala de aula e, embora o professor ainda não tivesse chegado, todos os estudantes estavam sentados e calados em seus respectivos lugares.

-Ei, o que está havendo?

-Shh... Nagato está aqui.

Apontou para o fundo da sala, no qual havia um único garoto em pé.

Um garoto esquelético de aspecto pálido e olheiras profundas estava recolhendo livros dentro de uma caixa e, quando a ergueu, o papelão se rasgou, derrubando no chão todos os livros que acabara de juntar. Suspirou antes de ajoelhar-se para recolher os livros espalhados, ninguém se prontificou a ajudá-lo.

Ergueu-se com relativa dificuldade, tentando manter o equilíbrio para que os livros caíssem novamente e retirou-se da sala, de cabeça abaixada.

_Nagato-kun foi obrigado a deixar a escola por causa da perseguição de todos os alunos._

-Ele não tava parecendo um fantasma? –Um rapaz comentou com os outros. –Ele não durou nem dois meses depois que lhe entregaram a fita vermelha.

-Eu meio que sinto pena dele.

-Então, você devesse ir lá falar com ele.

-D-De jeito nenhum! Se eu fizer isso vou ter o mesmo fim!

_E pensar que tudo começara porque ele havia discutido com os 'Quatro Flores' em defesa de outro estudante... Na manhã seguinte, havia uma fita vermelha pendurada em seu armário. A declaração de guerra do F4._

-Ainda assim, o F4 é tão legal! –Uma moça suspirou com olhar apaixonado. –Eu gosto do Sasuke-kun.

-Ouvi dizer que a companhia Hyuuga está incluída na lista das melhores este ano.

-Kyaah! Isso é tão incrível!

-Para simplificar... Os membros do F4 são lindos! –Todas coraram, gritando em uníssono. Mal o professor entrou na sala e Tenten já estava de saída.

-Ei, Mitsashi, aonde você vai?

-Ao banheiro...

* * *

_O cérebro delas derreteu? Como podem ser insensíveis a um de seus colegas que foi obrigado a se transferir daquele jeito? Tudo isso não passa de um jogo muito cruel e infantil!_

_São todos iguais... É por isso que eu odeio gente rica!_

-Ah, olha só essa bagunça. Você sujou minha calça.

Vozes chamaram a atenção de Tenten, a garota escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna e observou o desenrolar da cena à sua frente. Alguns alunos que estavam fazendo a faxina em sua sala de aula e um deles estava varrendo e, sem querer, jogou um pouco de poeira na calça de um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

-É o líder dos F4, Hyuuga Neji... –Tenten o reconheceu de imediato, pois os F4 eram os únicos que não utilizavam uniforme do colégio. Deslizou os olhos ao redor e, percebeu que os demais componentes do grupo também estavam ali: Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara e Aburame Shino.

Todos os membros do F4 eram conhecidos por, além de serem descendentes dos clãs mais abastados do Japão, também serem todos frios e arrogantes.

-D-Desculpe, s-senhor... Eu só... Não estava prestando a atenção...

-Se desculpas resolvessem, não precisaríamos da polícia.

Neji chutou a lata de lixo com toda a poeira que os estudantes haviam juntado com muito esforço, fazendo-a espalhar-se pelo chão e através do ar. Em seguida, sorriu em deboche e indicou com um sinal da cabeça para seus companheiros –comparsas, na opinião de Tenten– que deveriam prosseguir em diante.

-Argh... Eles tratam as pessoas como se fossem lixo. –Resmungou Tenten, indignada. –É melhor eu dar a volta e ir pelo caminho mais longo do que cruzar com eles.

Saiu a passos rápidos do banheiro, afinal demorara bastante apenas para chegar ao toalete e precisava voltar logo para a classe, no trajeto, encontrou um rosto familiar.

-Ah, é aquela menina de novo...

Avistou a garota de cabelos longos e azulados, tão belos quanto seus olhos cor de pérola, provavelmente tamanha beleza atrairia muitos olhares masculinos, mas o fato que chamou a atenção de Tenten é que a tal garota estava sempre sozinha, sequer tinha alguém para conversar.

A Mitsashi percebeu que havia permanecido muito tempo parada no mesmo lugar quando a garota a encarou com curiosidade no olhar, Tenten sorriu amarelo e acenou com uma das mãos.

-O-oi...

A resposta foi bem diferente da que esperava, pois a garota, cujo rosto enrubesceu e o olhar demonstrava pânico, ergueu-se do banco onde estava sentada e correu na direção oposta a de Tenten.

_Por que ela fugiu? Ela estava com medo porque pensou que eu ia fazer mal a ela? _

-Ei! Olha por onde anda!

A garota havia esbarrado em alguém enquanto dobrava o corredor, Tenten correu até o local e encontrou o líder dos F4. Com o baque, a jovem caíra no chão e a morena de coques a ajudou a se levantar, Neji olhava ambas com igual desprezo.

-Você foi muito corajosa em me afrontar, Hinata.

-Gomen, Neji nii-san, foi um acidente... –Respondeu com voz chorosa.

-Eu te conheço, Hinata. Sei que fez de propósito.

-Ela pediu desculpas, não foi? –Tenten agira sem pensar, elevara a voz ao líder do F4 e provavelmente ficaria em uma situação pior do que a da desconhecida que tentou ajudar. –Por favor, perdoe-a.

-Não se meta, classe média.

-Você fala como se fosse o todo poderoso, mas na verdade só está se escondendo atrás do dinheiro do seu pai. –A garota o censurou diante da surpresa de todos. –Não fale tanto quando você nunca trabalhou para ter o que tem!

* * *

_Para dizer a verdade, eu me odeio mais do que todos._

_Não tive coragem de falar com Nagato-kun._

_Uso um sorriso falso todos os dias._

_Eu não sou assim, essa não é minha verdadeira personalidade._

* * *

No momento, Neji nada disse nem a encarara por muito tempo, então Tenten pensou que o Hyuuga acreditava que a garota era bastante inferior e pobre demais para que seu ponto de vista fizesse alguma diferença.

A surpresa veio na manhã seguinte quando a Mitsashi encontrou uma tarja vermelha em seu armário.

-Não cheguem perto dela.

-Ela está marcada.

Por todos os lados, estudantes a evitavam com medo de também serem punidos, quando chegou na própria sala, haviam retirado a carteira na qual a garota sentara desde o primeiro dia. Tenten simplesmente ignorou o gesto e assistiu à aula sentada no chão.

-Quanto tempo acha que essa garota vai durar? –Shino questionou, complementando com sua própria resposta. –Eu dou uma semana, no máximo.

-Eu dou cinco dias. –Gaara continuou. –E você, Sasuke?

-Quem se importa? –O Uchiha disse, realmente não tinha nenhum interesse naquilo.

Neji permaneceu calado, mas havia um sorriso de deboche em seu rosto.

Ouviram passos no corredor, Tenten reapareceu, estava diferente sem ter os cabelos presos por coques e, em uma ação rápida, como se desse um tapa, estampou tarjas vermelhas no rosto de cada um dos F4.

-O que é isso?

-Essa é a minha declaração de guerra! –A garota rebateu firme.

_As pessoas podem pensar o que quiserem de mim._

_Nunca mais esconderei quem eu sou de verdade._

* * *

** Presente para minha irmã caçula, que é fã do casal.**


End file.
